


With and Without

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he became Sebastian’s partner, he had dreams a plenty about the man</p>
            </blockquote>





	With and Without

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the title because I couldn’t think of a better one. I hope this turned out alright because I hadn’t an idea where it was going. Oh well, enjoy!

Ever since he became Sebastian’s partner, he had dreams a plenty about the man. Most nights, he indulged in them, forcing himself to believe they were real until his alarm blared through the heavy haze but when the nights were cold and wet, the dreams only served to remind him, they weren’t real. He didn’t have anyone to wake up with, no one to curl into when he was ready for a goodnights sleep.

  
He was sure one day he’d get his chance to wrap his arms around Sebastian’s neck and kiss him, have Sebastian there to help warm the bed on those cold evenings but then he met Myra. He put on his supporting face for his friend but wanted nothing more to be in her place.

  
But now, as tears streamed down his cheeks, dripping from his chin to the body beneath him, the reality he would never be anything more to Sebastian then a friend hit him hard. The man he so desperately wanted the affection of was in his arms, still. The first kiss he shared with Sebastian was one of sorrow when there was no breath puffing against his lips. He closed his eyes, bowed his head and held Sebastian, trying to keep himself from shaking. The man that had been through hell and back was no dead due to a damn bullet from Kidman and it was his fault.  
He came from hiding to take Leslie away and when the ground began shaking, Sebastian took he bullet for him, collapsing to the ground without a sound. He didn’t even care Kidman hadn’t stayed to say or do anything, he just dropped to his knees in utter shock. The blood, the body, the realization his love was dead.

  
His grip against Sebastian tightened as his eyes slipped open. Sebastian had took the bullet for him and now, Joseph knew he had to complete Sebastian’s mission and gathered the weapons Sebastian had on. He took the role of the main character now, the hero vowed on revenge for his dead friend and love. Even if he died in the process, the thought of Sebastian being there with him made death all the less terrifying.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I switched roles with Seb and Joseph during the last part of Chapter 13. I don’t even know what this is, but I hope it turned out well.


End file.
